Unbreakable Bonds
by DiddyKGal
Summary: Some cute brother and sister moment's between me and my best friend as Kong's. i've had it planned for quite a while. Mainly based off DK X Diddy, but with your own ideas!
1. A Day Of Realxing Is Inturrpted

**Hey guy's, it's me good ol' DiddyKGal here. And it's time for a new story! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**I've had it planned for quite some time, and since me and my best big buddy are the stars. IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME APPLES! Just like DiddyKF1's story DK X Diddy, this will be based upon chapters in that story. Since I'm lazy and can't think of my own ideas. But here comes the fun part:**

**This will be taking requests too, so, if you have any cute ideas you'd like to share for the story. Don't be afraid to PM on what you've got! This will be told in either my POV, or DiddyKF1's POV. I thought it would be a good idea.**

**So, here's the first one I've come up with.**

**{A/N: DiddyKF1's first name will be used in this. I hope he doesn't mind.**

The morning air through Kongo Bongo Island was such a miraculous. Sight. Especially for me, it was such a glorious day in the spring. I was relaxing on the porch swing of our tree house where me and my best big buddy Benjamin lived.

**{A/N; I'M SORRY FOR USING YOUR FIRST NAME DIDDYKF1!}**

I was alone while I was taking in the beautiful morning air, until I then felt something {or someone} gently hitting the back of my neck.

I sat up, feeling rather curious on what just happened. I looked this way and that, but I couldn't figure out who that was. I assumed it was just a leaf, falling off a tree. I took little notice, and started relaxing again. But for a second time, feeling the same sensation on my neck. But this time, it felt like fingers. I looked around even more this time, but I still couldn't find out who was doing this to me.

When I relaxed again, for a THRID TIME, I felt that sensation. I looked down right away. To find out that it was Benjamin doing that to me!

I let out a small yelp, landing back first onto the ground, thankfully. Not hurt at all.

"What was that for?" I asked, getting up to my feet, feeling rather cross.

"I was only trying to surprise you little buddy." He replied playfully, patting my back.

I looked behind me, and saw my small tail twitching like crazy! I would never really trust him if he said that to me. He noticed the nervous expression on my face. And, I let out a small gulp in the process.

"You alright little bud?" He asked. Seeing me take a few steps back.

"Uh… no. I'm not at all." I replied nervously. Looking down.

It didn't take Ben too long to figure it out…

"Oh, I see what's going on here. Your worried I'm going to start tickling you again. Aren't you?"

He found it out! I hated tickling with a passion! I despised it! I'd always try to run iff whenever this was happening. I was REALLY hoping it wouldn't start now!

"Don't worry, little buddy. I'm not goanna. Yet…"

"What do you mean by that?! Please don't tell me your goanna try today, are you?"

"Maybe little buddy." He said kindly. Patting my head.

I sighed, hoping it wouldn't happen at ALL AND NEVER AGAIN!

"C'mon! I'll race ya to the beach and back!" I challenged. Getting a head start Running as fast as my feet could carry me.

"CHEATER!" I heard Ben yell back playfully. Racing towards me. In high hopes that he would beat me. And {sigh} tickle me as his victory.

**So, I'm ending off this first chapter here. Because I can't think of anything to write. But other that, I hope you've enjoyed it!**

**Requests are welcome, so PM me if you've got anything cute to add to this all new story!**

**Alright, that's enough talk from this teen. Time facepalm myself with a empty pack of Ores.**

**BYE EVERYONE! :)**


	2. You wouldn't dare tickle me!

**Hey guys, I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! And like I've promised, I have the second chapter in my new story for me and my best pal.**

**Requested by DiddyKF1.**

**DiddyKF1's POV.**

Noticing That Reesie was in the lea, and getting ahead of me. I then began chasing her down, in my high hopes to defeat her. And tickling her as my reward.

She was running slightly faster than I was, but I knew a shortcut directly to the beach. And that was my chance.

A few minutes later, I followed the shortcut to the beach, and I was dead in her tracks.

Eventually, I saw her running toards the spot where I was. I knew it wouldn't be long before she came close enough.

"Stop!" I said, blocking her path. She knew it was coming. So, she stood there panting. Trying to catch her breath.

"{pant} Ben… {pant] Please… {pant} Don't… I'm breathless as it… [pant} is" She knew I had defeated her.

"{Sigh} Sorry, little buddy, but I beaten you. You know what that means don't you?" I folded my arms, staring down at her. She already knew it. She already knew it was coming.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, now feeling rather nervous.

"Oh, I dare. And it's an excellent one!"

I pinned her down, her eyes widened. Now feeling really nervous!

"Ben please don't do this please!" She begged with mercy.

"D'aww c;mon! I've been waiting all day!" I replied playfully.

I started wiggling my fingers around her stomach, and it wasn't long before I heard her letting out small cute giggles. Which, I seemed to adore.

"Behenhenhenhenhen! Pleashehehehehehehe stophophophoophophop!" She begged me through her giggling.

"Aww. But why? I think your giggling's adorable!" I teased. Still not giving in. "How's about I tickle your feet little buddy?"

As straight as I said that, she began to panic. Because me and her both knew that her feet was her ticklish spot.

**{A/N: I **-**don't have a ticklish spot really. I just thought it would be a cuter thing to add myself.}**

"NO! PLEASE! NOT MY FEET BEN! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE DON'T!"

It was too late. I already had her left foot, I started wiggling my fingers around each little toe. And it didn't take long for her to start laughing again!

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEASEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE STOPHOPHOPHOPHOPHOP BENHENHENHENHEN!"

I knew that Reesie was running out of breath. I lifted her onto my lap, and wrapped my arms around her back. That seemed to help her regain her breath.

"Hey, sorry about that little bud. I just wanted to see you smile." I said in a gentle tone.

"You've could've done it another way though. You know I don't like being tickled. Even my feet."

" But that's the only way little buddy." I repled.

"Of course it is." She looked at me, showing a cute smile. Blinking a couple times. "I'm just glad it over."

I chuckled at her reply, wrapping my arms around her back. She smiled at me, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I forgive you Ben." She said to me. With her small tail moving slightly.

We continued to hug each in our embrace. Since we were the best of friends. And that was something that wouldn't break.

**Well, that's done with. I'm really pleased on how it turned out. And how cute it was too!**

**So, feel free to PM me, for new ideas. I would really love that!**

**Alright, I'm going to get this up. So until tomorrow, good luck, and have a great start to the week!**

**: )**


	3. Morning Sadness

**Hey guys, I'm back again. And about time too. And this time, I'm in the mood for a new chapter of this story! How about some depression?**

**This idea was all of my own**

**My POV.**

I t was yet another beautiful day on Kongo Bongo, the breeze was gently swaying through the treetops. And everyone was having a good start to their day. Enjoying the great morning.

Well, all except for me…

I was in my bedroom alone, and my expression on my face. Didn't look happy at all. Tears were flowing down my eyes. It was quite apparent: I was crying.

I didn't know why I was crying, I just couldn't figure it out. As far as I could remember, I had a horrible thing happen to my parents. Lucy and Louis.

**{A/N: I'm not using my real parents for this, it would make me upset. And I thought having my own two fan made Kong's would be a good idea.}**

I then heard a knock on my door, I knew right in a instant who it was.

"Reesie, are you alright?" Said a very familiar voice, that I knew very well. I t was Benjamin, my best friend. And the one who took me in when no else would.

You see, a few months ago, me and my parents. Lucy and Louis, were having a great day. Chatting to each other. Etc, until a gang of Kremlings barged into our house. And killed off my mother and father!

I was lucky enough to escape with my life. But beaten up quite badly. Every time I'd ask someone to take me in, I would get neglected, insulted, and beaten up.. I t was a horrible winter, I felt like no one would ever take me in. That was until I met Benjamin, being kind enough, he took me in, and since then. For those few months I've lived with him. We've become the best of friends

**{A/N; We actually met on Youtube three weeks ago, and since then. I've been his little buddy.]**

"Are you alright?" Ben asked again. Hoping for a reply.

"Y-y-y-yes, I'm fine." I replied, before my voice broke. And I was sobbing again.

I saw my door open, and Ben stepped into my room. Noticing my upset expression on my face.

Walking over to me, he sat next to me on my bed. And gently wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Hoping he would comfort me in any way he could.

"What's wrong little buddy?" He asked me in his kindest voice, giving me a reassuring smile.

"I don't want to talk about." I replied, not wanting to tell him.

"Aw, come on, you can tell me anything. I'm your best big buddy in the world. Remember?"

I gave in; And I explained everything to him.

"A few months ago, {sniffle} it was a cold winter day. With me and my parents. Enjoying each other's company. {sniffle}. When a gang of Kremlings from out on nowhere. Killed off my parents! {sniffle} Every time I'd ask someone from the island to adopt me. I would just get neglected, insulted. And beaten up! That was the worst thing that's ever happened to me!"

I began sobbing uncontrollably, lowering my head. With multiple tears flowing down eyes. I now felt like I wouldn't stop crying. The more I remembered it, the more depressed I would get.

"Ressie, look at me." Ben said, hoping to get my attention.

I lifted my head up towards him my face was wet all over from my tears. And my eyes were bloodshot red from crying for this long. Which was forty minutes. So, Ben wiped my teary eyes, and grinned at me. Lifting me onto his lap, he gently wrapped his arms around my back.

"There there little buddy." He said in his sweetest voice, gently petting my back. "There's am old sying, that you've gotta put the past behind you. Just be lucky you've got me to take care of you, I'm betting that none of those people would be as nice as I am."

I looked up at him, trying my best to smile back, but I couldn't stop thinking of my parents death that late winter.

Ben gently tickled the fur around my stomach. And that actually did help me stop crying. Giggling slightly, I then let out a small smile for him.,

"There it is, there's that smile I've been looking for." H said sweetly smiling back at me. "Just remember this: No matter what happens, I'll be there for you Ressie"

"T-t-t-t-thanks big buddy." I replied, still very sad.

"Anytime bud."

We continued to hug each other, and I sure was happy to have Benjamin as my best friend. Always there for me.

**I was goanna tear up while writing this. But I am very pleased on how this turned out too.**

**Reviews and requests are welcome, Oh, Diddy's Kong Quest may be limited if this get's too many request.**

**Alright, I'm going to go bawl my eyes out {Not really} From this chapter.**

**I hope see some great ideas soon! The next will be told in DiddyKF1's POV**

**BYE EVERYONE! :)**


	4. Midnight Star Gazing

**Hey my pepps! I'm back for a new chapter!**

**This idea was all my own.**

**DiddyKF1's POV**

**Also, my new friends Kong will be introduced today. So Magiku Maggi, if you read this. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOUR AWESOME!**

It was a beautiful evening on Kongo Bongo, the night sky was filled with stars everywhere. Such a night for star gazing for me, my little sister Reesie, And my friend Lexi.

The three of us were watching the stars together, enjoying each other's company.

"It such a lovely night for star gazing." Said Lexi, letting out a sigh. "It's so beautiful out here."

"You've got that right Lexi." My little sister replied. "What do you think Ben?"

"It's hard to say little buddy, it's just so miraculous out here tonight." I let out a small sigh. Taking in the beautiful air.

"Check that out guys!" Lexi exclaimed, pointing up towards the sky. "The big dipper! Ha! I won!"

"Of course you do." Me and Reesie said at once, smiling at her.

" I'd knew you two would admit it." Lexi replied, chuckling.

I looked to my left, and noticed that my sister was slowly falling asleep. Trying her best to keep herself awake.

"Why don't you come over to me, bud." I offered her.

She wasn't trusting me at the moment, she was thinking it would be another one of my tickling traps.

"Don't worry little buddy, I'm not going to tickle this time."

She slowly crawled over to me, and laid her head on my shoulder. I gently wrapped my arm around her chest.

"You guys are so cute together." Lexi said, thinking that this was cute. And in fact, it was.

I noticed that Ressie was falling asleep, once again; Trying to keep herself awake.

"Maybe it's best for Reesie to get some sleep. After all, you guys did have a very fun day together."

Before I could reply, I heard some soft snoring , I looked to my left and saw Ressie. Sleeping in my arm, like she always would. I sttod up, and Lexi did the same. Ready to bid each other farewell.

"See ya tomorrow Ben. Have a good night." Lexi said, waving good bye to me. I waved back, and she headed for her home. As did the same.

I looked over to my side, and saw my little sister sleeping cutely in my arms. I smiled sweetly at her. Knowing she always looked cute whenever she slept in my arms like this.

It was indeed a beautiful night for star gazing, with my younger sister. And my friend Lexi.

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I must admit, it was very cute!**

**I'm still open for requests, and review if you like!**

**See ya tomorrow! ;)**


	5. Double ticking chaos!

**Hey guys, I'm back. And ready for a new chapter! Ready for some more fluffiness?!**

**Requested by Magiku Maggi. **

**My POV.**

It was a fine afternoon on Kongo Bongo, everything was peaceful. And what better way to spend it with a game of cards?!

**{A/N: I'm not going into detail with it. Yeah, I'm lazy. LOL!}**

It was a team score: Ben and Lexi, and sadly. Me against them alone. And sadly, they won. And I wasn't too pleased with the victory they {Or I should say Ben.} had to tickle me! And I wasn't ready for that at all!

I was racing though the jungle on all fours, trying to get ahead of Ben and Lexi. I did NOT want to be tickled at all!

"C'mon little buddy!" I heard Ben exclaim playfully. "I know you want me to tickle ya!"

"No, I don't!" I cried out to him, before I tripped. Falling on my stomach, and it wasn't long before Ben had grabbed by my tail. I sighed, I knew it was coming. And it would never end!

"Gotcha little buddy! You know what that means?" Ben said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, what else is new! It doesn't surprise me at all!"

Pinning me down, I now knew that the unthinkable was going to happen! And I didn't want it to happen!

"Ben, please! I'm begging you! Please don't!" I begged, hoping it wouldn't happen.

"You're just trying to tell me to tickle you. Aren't ya little buddy?"

Ben then started wiggling his fingers all over my stomach. And it wasn't long before I started giggling from the ticklish sensation I was feeling.

"Gahehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Benhenhenhenhenhenhenhen! PLeasehehehehehehehehea stophophophophophophophophophop!"

"I don't think so! I think you're so adorable when you giggle like this!" He teased. Turning to Lexi, he asked: "Care to join Lexi?"

"NO LEXI! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T!"

"Sorry, I have no other choice." She replied, giving a fake frown. It wasn't long before, the both of them started tickling me !My giggling only grew more high pitched. Which only made the two do it even more!

"How adorable! I'm thinking we'd should go for your feet little buddy!"

NO! PLEASE NOT MY FEET! I'M BEGGING YOU TWO!"

{Sigh] It was already too late, they started tickling both of my feet. And I burst out laughing!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHT!"

"Can't what little buddy?" Ben asked. Still not giving in. Still tickling my feet.

"BREATHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETH!"

Finally, the two gave in. And I was sure glad it was all over! I couldn't breath at the moment, so Ben lifted me onto his lap, and hugged me warmly.

"Looks like I've got hear your adorable little laughter today, buddy." Ben said sweetly. Chuckling slightly.

"Having Lexi join, only made it worse!"

"I actually thought it was kind of fun." Lexi added, smiling at the both of us.

"I'm just glad it's over." I said, finally able to breath properly. I was hoping there wouldn't be any more tickling today.

"Sorry 'bout that little bud, tickling is the only way for me to hear you laugh."

"I must say, it's your only way."

Ben wrapped his arms around me, gently hugging me. I for one, was glad the tickilng was over.

**I can't stay for long folks. I'm beat. And after having a hangout with DiddyKF1 can really wget ya tired.**

**Goodnight everyone. ;)**


	6. Fear on a stormy night

**Hey guys, I'm back! And I'm ready once again!**

**This idea was all my own. {Sorry DiddyKF1, I just couldn't figure out how to write you're request. Again, I'm sorry buddy.}**

**DiddyKF1's POV.**

There was a massive down pour on Kongo Bongo, it was raining throughout the island. And thunder and lightning would often clash together. It was indeed a very stormy night tonight.

I was asleep in my bedroom, sleeping soundly. Until I was woken up by a huge rumble of thunder, not too far away from our home. I arose form my bed, quite shocked on what I just heard. But my thoughts were interrupted by hearing the sound of my little sister Reesie. Crying.

For me, it would always break my heart to hear her crying, It almost made me want to cry myself. As i got up from my bed, to see if she was alright. I went to her bedroom door, and knocked on it. At first, there was no answer, but then I could hear a shrill whimper. And that made my heart break even more.

"Wh-wh-wh-who is it?" I heard her ask in fright. Trying to not cry in fear.

"It's just me little buddy." I replied. "Can I come in?"

"Y-y-y-yes. Please do." Was all I heard from her before she started whimpering again.

I entered into her room, only to find her hiding herself under her sheets. It quite obvious: She was scared of the storm.

For the years I've raised her after our parents died in a house fire, she was always scared of thunderstorms. And it would always break my heart to see her so scared.

I walked over to her , and gently lifted the sheets from her head. I then saw multiple tears flowing down her eyes. And she shaking severely.

"Hey B-B-Ben, w-w-what are you doing up?" She asked. Trembling.

"I was woken up by a loud rumble of thunder. Not too far away from our house. And I heard you crying." I explained. With my eyes visbly softened towards her. "What's wrong Ressie?"

At that very moment, thunder roared over the island. Like an earthquake. Shaking the ground I was standing on. And I got my answer, Reesie let out a small yelp. Shaking in fear. After that, lighting struck with terrible fury. With a huge strike of light that could be seen miles away.

It wasn't long before my frightened little sister was hiding under her covers again. I quickly grabbed her, held in my lap. And wrapped my arms around her in a tight loving embrace.

"There there, little buddy. It's okay. It's okay. Sssh, you're goanna be alright. Your big brother's gotcha." I the started gently rocked her like a two year old. Even though she was the ever growing twelve- year old.

"I feel like I don't want to sleep again! I don't want the storm to kill the both of us off!" Reesie cried miserably, sobbing like a baby.

A few seconds later, thunder rumbled again. She almost fell off my lap from being this frightened. I held her even tighter. Trying my best to calm her down.

"It's alright little buddy, it's just a little rain." I said in my sweetest voice. Gently rubbing her back. "The storm's not goanna kill us. I'm sure you'll be able to sleep tonight in a little while Reesie."

"I don't even know if I can wait a little while Ben! There's no power, we can't see either one of us. Except by lightning! It's like a horror come true!"

"Ssssh, it's goanna be alright little bud. I'll stay here and comfort you until you can over you're fears ."

I gave her a very reassuring smile that she could barely see. And I could feel her trembling in my arms. She was indeed, very scared. But at that very second, lightning streaked with terrible fury. Causing a huge strike of light in a zig-zag pattern. My sister hid under my arm, trying her best to stay away from the frightening storm.

"It's alright, Reesie. It's just a little thunder "

Lighting flashed a second later.

"And lightning." I finished. Gently petting her head.

"Oh, Ben. I feel like I'll never get over my fear of scary thunderstorms! I'll just be afraid of them forever!"

"Of course you will buddy, it just takes time. I'll hold you in my lap for the rest of the night."

Do-do-don't you care about getting s-s-s-s-some sl-sl-sl-sl-sleep?" She asked in a very trembling voice.

"Of course I do, but I care about you much more." I smiled sweetly at her. As my eyes twinkled at her.

"R-really?" She said in surprise.

"Of course. You're my little sister, and remember the promise I made two you when you were just two years old?"

"N-n-n-no. Not really. I can't remember it at all Benjamin."

I smiled sweetly at her, gently petting her back. And told her the promise I made to her many years ago when she was just a two year old baby.

"I promised you that I'd always be there to look out for you. And I'd never leave you Reesie. After our mother and father died in that house fire many years ago. I was the one who'd take care of you. Because after all. You're the last member of our family I have. And I would never want to see you so scared. It'll just make me cry myself."

We then heard a roar of thunder and lightning clashing together. Reesie hid under my arm again. Trying her best to keep herself away from the storm, in any way she could.

"It's okay. It's okay. Calm down. You'll be alright Reesie. Your big brother Benjamin's gotcha."

Reesie shook in fear slightly, but felt all of my love going into her heart/ Her breathing began to become more stable. She looked up to me. Trying her best to grin back to me. But her fear of the storm only made it even harder for her to do so.

"I won't leave ya until you've fallen asleep little buddy." I smiled gently at her.

"You p-p-p-p-promise?"

"I promise you little bud." I continued to hug warmly in my arms. And around five to ten minutes later. I noticed that she was slowly falling asleep in my arms.

"Looks like someone's feeling pretty sleepy. Huh?"

There was no reply, instead. I heard the sound of her sleeping on my lap. I lifted her into her bed, and gently tucked her under her sheets.

"Hope you have some pleasant dreams little buddy." I gently petted her head, and left the room. Slowly closing the door behind me.

I went back into my bedroom, and got into my bed. And in about five minutes, I was fast asleep. I was very pleased that I helped my sister get over her fears. And my promise I've made to her many years ago. Would still stay in my heart. And so would she.

**There you have it. I actually was hoping to write a chapter like this.**

**Again, I'd like to apologize to DiddyKF1 for not writing down his request. I hope he isn't mad at me.**

**More chapters are on the way to the train station! And also, I DON'T have a faer of thunderstorms. They're interesting to watch.**

**Alright, all of you have a good night. And have a great Sunday!**

**Bye everyone and good night to ya all! :)**


	7. A morning prank

**Hey me fellow readers! Ya want some mischief?!**

**Requested by DiddyKF1.**

**My POV.**

It was a cloudy day on Kongo Bongo today, and as I arose from my bed. And yawn. I looked out my bedroom window. To see the skies, filled with rain.

{sigh} "Rain." I said in a upset tone. Ever since I was little, I was always afraid of thunderstorms. I hated them with a passion. And to make things worse, I wouldn't be able to have fun with Ben, Lexi and Kayla.

I wanted to tell Ben that it was still raining, but he was still sleeping. So I began to think of a way to wake up my older brother.

I then ran out to the kitchen, and grabbed a bucket and went out the front door. Lifting the bucket up to the sky, it filed up with water in a matter of seconds.

**{A/N: This is based off of DKXDiddy. Chapter two.}**

I staggered back into the house, although, the bucket was heavy for me. I managed to carry it into Benjamin's bed room.

I walked over to my brothers bed, and lifted the bucket over his head. Then slowly but gently, I tilted the bucket over his head. And the water from the bucket, fell onto him!

"What was that?" He said in a tired voice. Not taking in any notice from what had just happened to him.

I quickly bolted out of his room, and it wasn't long before I started laughing my head off!

"REESIE! DID YOU DUMPWATER ON ME?!" I heard my older brother exclaim.

I continued laughing even harder! It was the first prank I've pulled on him. And to be honest, it was actually very humorous.

I was the dinning room, laughing my head off. When I saw Ben storming into the room. Only his head was soaked. So was there really nothing much to worry about?

"Well, well. My little buddy, what were you up to this morning huh?" He asked, before I continued laughing.

"So, did you dump water on me, little buddy?"

"Maybe you're window was open or something." I lied, trying my best not to start laughing again.

"I made sure that my bedroom window was closed, last night." He said, starting to get rather annoyed by me. And not tell him what was really going on.

Ben playfully grabbed my tail, and carried me to the couch. Dropping me back first onto the couch.

"If you're not going to tell me what's really going on. I might as well do the only thing that'll make ya tell me!" He said in a playful tone.

My eyes widened. I knew it was coming, I was now going to regret doing that prank to him!

He gently started wiggling all ten of his fingers around my belly, and it wasn't long until I started giggling.

"Benhenhenhenhenhenhenhenhen! Stophophophophophop ticklhickhickhickhicking mehehehehehehehe!" I begged though my laughter. In hopes, that he would have a change of heart. And stop this madness!

"Oh, I'm sorry, little buddy. Does that tickle you?" He asked in a teasing manner. Still not giving in to my plead.

"Gehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Yesheshesheshesheshes ithithithithithit doehoeshoeshoeshoes Benhenhenhenhen!"

"If you're still not going to tell me, I might as well start tickling your little feet instead."

I began to panic in a instant, I didn't want him to tickle my feet! I was hoping he wouldn't do so!

"BEN PLEASE! NOT MY FEET! PLEASE! BEN I'M BEGGING YOU!"

But it was already too late to turn back now. Ben had already started ticking my right foot. And I started laughing like a mad man!

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOPHOPHOPHOPHOPHOP ITHITHITHITHITHITHITHITHITHIT BENHENHENHENHENHEN PLEASHSEHSEHSE!"

"Aww, tickle, tickle tickle. My Little buddy!" He cooed. Now ticking my left foot. "You're going to tell me that you're sorry yet?"

"YESHESHESHESHESHES! I'M SORRHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYEHYHEYHEYHEY!"

"That's all I wanted to hear, little buddy." Ben lifted me onto his lap. And gently started hugging me. But i was letting out high pitched, adorable little bubbly giggles. It would always happen, if Ben tickled me too much.

"I'm sorrheyheyheyhey Benhenhenhenhenhenhen!" I said through my nonstop giggling.

"Aww. It's alright, little buddy. I would like to know why you did that to me though."

"I couldn't think of another way to wake you up. So, I thought it was a good idea, for me."

"That was till I started ticking ya, little buddy." Ben wiggled one of his fingers around my chin. I let out a small giggle, as he hugged me even more.

"I forgive you, Reesie. You really are a mischievous little monkey. And a fun one to tickle!"

"Aww. Ben. You're the one whose being mischievous!" I replied playfully.

"Love ya , little sis."

"I love ya too, big buddy."

Ben continued to cuddle me in his arms, despite the fact that I pulled my very first prank on him. I was lucky that he still loved me as his little sister. And I for one, was glad the tickling was all over with.

**Well, DiddyKF1. I hope you're happy! This wasn't a very hard one to write. I thought it was very adorable!**

**Alright, I hope to have some PM'S for the story! That'll make this teenager really happy!**

**This has been DiddyKGal, saying. Goodnight everyone!** **And have a great start to your weekend!**

**SEE YA GUYS, TOMORROW! :)**


	8. A singing duet

**I'm ready to write once again!**

**This idea was all my own.**

**DiddyKF1's POV.**

**Kayla and Lexi will be featured today.**

It was a beautiful afternoon on Kongo Bongo, my two friends Lexi and Kayla, were having a visit to my and my little sister's house for the day.

The three girls were having a chat, while I was in the living. Just relaxing. Until I could hear Kayla, and Lexi singing.

Kayla had their selected song playing on her MP3 player. And then, I heard the two girls singing.

Kayla: "What would I do, without your smart mouth."

"Drawing me in, and kicking me out."

Lexi: "Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down."

Kayla: "What's going on in that beautiful mind."

"I'm on you're magical mystery ride."

Lexi: "And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me. But I'll be alright."

Kayla: "My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind."

The girls paused for a moment, and then, I heard another voice. And it was my little sister's.

Reesie: "Cause all of me, Loves all of you. "

"Love your curves and all your edges. All Your perfect imperfections.'

All: "Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you."

"You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning. Cause i give you all of me. you give me all of you, oh."

The girls were singing, All Of Me. By John Legend!

For me, I have heard Lexi and Kayla sing. But I would hardly ever hear Reesie sing.

The girls sung the song, till it was over. And I just couldn't help but applaud them. The girls were quite shocked, but Kayla and Lexi, were pleased.

"You guys were beautiful! " I cried.

"Well, thanks, Ben." The girls said at once, smiling at me.

"And you, little buddy. You were just beautiful." I said to Reesie, smiling at her. She blushed deeply, and looked down.

"Aww. C'mon little buddy. There's no need to feel upset. I never hear you sing."

"Uh… T-t-thanks." She replied, feeling very nervous.

"Do you think you can sing for you're big brother?"

She wasn't so sure about that, her knees began to shake. And her heart was pounding. She was indeed, very nervous.

"There's no need to be nervous, little buddy. I'll sing with you, too."

"Re-really?"

"Of course, little buddy."

Kayla replayed the song, and there was however no version without the singer, himself.

The opening piano slowly started playing. And I gently patted my sisters back to reassure her .

Me: _What would I do without your smart mouth._

_Drawing me in, and kicking me out._

_Reesie: Got my head spinning, no kidding. I can't pin you down._

_Me: What's going on in that beautiful mind. I'm on you're magical mystery ride._

_Reesie: And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

_Me: My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine._

_Reesie: You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind._

_Me: 'Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love all your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections._

_Reesie: Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you._

_Me: You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I'm winning._

_Reesie: 'Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you. Oh,_

_Me: How many times do I have to tell you. Even when your crying, you're beautiful too._

_Reesie: The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood._

_Me: You're my downfall, You're my muse. My worst distraction, My rhythm and blues._

_Reesie: I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you._

_Me: My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine._

_Reesie: You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind._

_Both: 'Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love you're curves and all you're edges. All you're perfect imperfections._

_Give your all to me I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I'm winning._

_Me: 'Cause I give you all of me._

_Reesie: And you give me all of you, oh._

_Me: Give me all of you. Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts._

_Reesie: Risking it all, though it's hard._

_Both: 'Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections._

_Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you, You're my end my beginning, even when I lose, I'm winning._

'_Cause I give you all, all of me. And you give me all, all of you._

_Me: I give you all, all of me._

_Reesie: And you give me all, all of you, oh._

The song had finished after that last line, and the girls applaud us.

"My goodness!" Lexi cried. "That was amazing! You two are perfect singers, together!"

**{A/N: I don't really know if me and DiddyKF1 actually sound great singing together. I t was of my life long dreams! LOL}**

"You two were fantastic!" Kayla exclaimed. Clapping her hands.

"Well, little buddy. What do ya think?" I asked her.

"I'm thinking the same thing!" Reesie exclaimed, jumping into my arms. And hugging me.

"So do I, little buddy." I replied. Gently petting her back.

She looked up to me, showing a cute little smile. And her tail was slowly moving too.

The girls couldn't help but be adored by the sight. I must admit, it was a very good time singing with my little sister. Who had a gifted talent inside her voice. And I was hoping to hear her beautiful singing again, sometime.

**All Of Me by John Legend? I couldn't think of any song hat would work out for this chapter.**

**Requests are welcome, I'd love that!**

**Goodbye everybody! :)**


	9. Sickness

**How long has it been since I wrote something today? "heads desk"**

**This idea was all my own.**

**My POV**

It was a calm Thursday on the island. Seagulls were chatting about the night before, and all the residents were having a great start to their day.

Welp, all except me…

When I opened my eyes, I felt rather pale. My nose was feeling stuffed, and my throat felt all scratched on the inside. And it wasn't long before I entered a coughing fit. For around a minute, I wouldn't stop coughing. But when I did,

I weakly staggered out of my bedroom, to hear my older brother Benjamin, whistling his favorite song, while making breakfast for the two of us.

I walked out into the dinning room, and sat on one of the chairs, feeling very weak at the moment.

[cough] "Good morning, Ben. [coughs] " I said weakly, letting out a few more coughs n the process.

Ben stepped out into the dinning room, and noticed my pale expression on my face.

I moaned slightly, as I walked over to the sofa. And laid down on my back. My stomach was starting to hurt me, too.

"I'm not feeling too good today, Ben." I said weakly, as I then moaned in pain, again.

Ben's eyes softened, and out a small smile.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" He asked in a gentle voice.

I was about to reply, but until I entered into another coughing fit. I was finally able to reply. "I'm sick."

Ben placed his hand on my forehead, and was quite shocked.

"Seems like you've got a fever, little buddy." He said in a sad tone.

"Aww. I can't be[coughs] sick! We were supposed [coughs] to have a running race around the island [coughs] today!"

[sigh] "I know, buddy. I wanted to do that race today, too. But I can't let you. You'll have to get some rest today. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head. Obeying my older brother, I slowly walked back into my room. And went into my bed. All I wanted to do was rest today, I didn't want to do anything today.

Ben walked into my room, with my breakfast on a small tray. I didn't mind it too much, I was pretty hungry.

After I had finished Ben took my tray, and walked out of my room. And I slowly started to fall asleep, that was until Ben shook me awake.

In his hand was a small tea spoon cup of medicine. I didn't mind drinking it too much, but a few minutes after I had drank it. I slowly started to fall asleep.

"If you need anything, just shout my name. Okay?" Ben said.

"Okay. I'll call you when I need you, big buddy."

"That's my girl." He said. Sweetly. "That's my good little girl."

He gently patted my head, before he left my room. And slowly closed the door, behind him.

**Several hours later…**

I woke up, feeling very weak. My stomach wasn't sitting right with me either. But feeling acid reflux began building up in my throat.

I bolted out my room, and it wasn't long before I reached the bathroom. And I started vomiting.

I could then hear rushing footsteps. I t was Ben, he gasped when he saw how weak I was.

I started crying after I was through with my vomiting. It would always scare me whenever it happened.

Ben carried me into his bedroom, and started cuddling me in his arms. Trying his up most to calm me down.

"Ssssh. Calm down, Reesie. It's okay. You're goanna be alright." Ben said in his sweetest voice, gently petting my back.

[coughs] "I feel terrible! I wished that I'd never gotten sick in the first place! [coughs] " I cried weakly, letting out a few tears from my eyes.

"Don't you worry about a thing, little buddy. You'll be well again in no time at all. I won't rest, until you're well again."

"You [coughs] promise?" I asked, letting out a few more coughs.

"I promise. Anything for my little buddy."

My tears slowly began fading away, and my eyes started to close by themselves.

"Is my little girl feeling all sleepy?" Ben asked in a loving tone. Gently rocking me like a two- year- old.

I nodded my head, as I laid my head on Ben's chest. Slowly falling asleep.

Ben stood up, and carried me back into my bedroom. Gently placing me in my bed, he gently tucked me in over my covers.

"Sweet dreams, little buddy. I hope you'll feel a little better, tomorrow." Ben gently planted a soft kiss on my forehead. And left my room. Turning back to look at me one more time. He slowly closed the door behind him.

I was very lucky to have Benjamin to take care of me, for the next few days. I was hoping I would be well again soon. But other than that I was proud to be getting some sleep for the night. And Ben would be there to take care of me, tomorrow.

**The stomach flu? Never been a fan of them. I HATE THEM! DX **

**I'm not really under the weather, There will however be a chapter based upon an actual sickness I had last summer. And how frightening it was, as well.**

**So, this has been DiddyKGal [Ressie] Saying goodnight. And if you're feeling under the weather tonight, I hope you get better soon! "donates medicine"**

**Goodnight everyone! I'll see ya tomorrow! My fellow readers, and my three friends I've made on Google+!**

**Again, [and I mean it this time.] Goodnight everyone! :)**


	10. How an Unbreakable Bond started

"**sighs" Hey guy, I'm back for a new chapter! Want some memories?!**

**This idea was all my own.**

**DiddyKF1's POV.**

It was a very calm night on the island, everyone who lived there, were asleep. As the full moon shone brightly over the island, that night.

I was **asleep** in my bedroom, sleeping peacefully. Until I began to have a nostalgic dream, that happened years ago. And it was how something all started.

**Inside my dream. Five years ago…**

It was just an ordinary Friday on Kongo Bongo, and my parents, Lucy and Louis. Were taking a walk, while my mother was carrying my two year old little sister, along for the walk.

**[A/N: As far as I know, in DKXDiddy. Diddy barely even mentioned his parents. And I decided to just get this over with, so I'll never have to do it. Again. Also, I'm changing the story on how Lucy and Louis died. I don't think a house fire would be a good idea. WHERE WOULD ME AND BEN LIVE?! LOL!]**

I was at our house, just having time to myself, until I suddenly heard the sound of screaming.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE! YOU FREAKS!" I heard my mother exclaim.

I could also hear my father shouting out in pain. That's en I was getting worried.

I rushed outside, running as fast as my feet could carry me. I then saw my mother, surrounded by a whole team of Kremlings!

"Hand over the child, and no one gets hurt." One Kremling said, showing an angry smile.

"We promise we won't hurt her. We just want to show her to our new boss. He loves children."

My mother saw me, and gasped. I rushed over to her, and grabbed my little baby sister. Just before the Kremlings could hurt her.

"Benjamin! Take care of you're sister!" My mother cried. And those were the last words I heard from her. Before she was murdered by the gang of Kremlings.

"_Don't worry, mom. I won't let anyone hurt Reesie." _ I vowed in y mind, rushing as far from the Kremlings as possible

When we got back to the house, I locked all of the doors, and windows. In my effort to protect my sister.

"Well, little buddy. I guess I'm taking care of you, from now on." I said to her, she blinked a few times. But she knew what i meant.

Despite that the fact that I was only 15 years of age, my mother had taught me everything I need to know on how to take care of sister. In case something like this actually happened.

"Alright, little buddy. I have to go see Dixie. To see if she's got anything that I need to take care of you. Can you stay here till I come back?"

She nodded her head, and showed a cute smile. And blinked a few more times, too.

I picked her up, and carried her to the sofa. I gently placed her down, and patted her head.

I was just about to head out the door, when she started crying. She reached her arms out me. It was clear.

She did NOT want me to leave her alone.

I walked over to her, and gently wiped her tears. And gave her a loving smile.

I knew what she was thinking, she was worried that the Kremlings might strike back. And kill her off!

"Don't worry, little buddy. I'm not going to let any of them lay a claw on you. Just stay here, and be a good girl. Okay?"

She nodded her head, and let out another adorable little smile for me.

I gently patted her head, as I left the house. And started my way to Cranky's cabin.

**After the visit at Dixie's.**

I returned home, and was very happy to see my sister. Running on all fours, very happy to see me too.

"Why, hey there. Little buddy! Did ya miss you're big brother?" I asked, as she nodded her head. And began giggling cutely.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too, little buddy." I picked her up, and hugged her warmly. She began giggling again, as she smiled at me.

"I've got a feeling that we're goanna be best buddies, Ressie." I said, smiling back at her.

**[A/N: It's true, me and DiddyKF1 are best buddies! :) ]**

**End of the flashback.**

I woke up the next morning, to see my sister. Standing next to my bed, and smiling at me.

"Why good morning, little buddy!" I said in a happy tone. Lifting her into my arms, and hugging my little sister.

"[giggles] Good morning, big buddy."She replied, blushing deeply, as I continued hugging her.

"Reesie, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked, but she already knew that answer.

"Of course I do! You tell me that everyday, Ben!" She smiled hugely, as I couldn't help. But gently tickle her chin. She giggled slightly,

"That's my little buddy. Always happy to see her older brother. That's who you are: My wonderful little sister."

"Aww. Ben! I'm very lucky to have you as my older brother!" Reesie cried, hugging me around my neck.

"That's my girl!" I said in a loving tone. Hugging her even more.

Those many years ago, after our parents died. I was very lucky to have saved Reesie from those Kremlings. And ever since then, our relationship as a family only grew stronger everyday. And that was indeed something, that no one could ever take away.

**Well, there you have it. I worked my butt off for you guys! I was thinking of a chapter like this, but I thought it was very sweet and cute to write!**

**Alright, I'm going to listen to the "Retro Revue Remix" Of Stickerbrush Symphony.**

**Goodnight everyone! :)**


	11. Being bullied

"**Heads desk" I'm back guys!**

**This idea was all my own.**

**My POV.**

**Also, Lexi will be featured in the chapter.**

It was a nice calm day, and me and Lexi. Were having a "girls day out". We were at the beach, just minding our business. When then saw two menacing looking faces. We, however. Did not know who they were, or what they wanted.

"Well, well, well. Look at who it is! It's that little coward of Benjamin!" The first Kremling said. Laughing at me. As straight as he saw me.

"Oh, butt out Lucas!" Lexi cried. Leading me away from him.

"Just ignore him, Reesie. He just wants to be a jerk to you."

"You're probal-"

Lucas grabbed me by my tail, and then started pounding me like crazy! I tried my best to escape, but no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't get away!

He started kicking my face, punching my eye. Causing it to become black and swollen. I could barely open my left eye. I was going through a huge amount of pain. And I wanted him to stop!

"LET HER GO LUCAS!" Lexi cried. Pushing him away from me. She picked me up, and rushed me back home.

While Lexi was taking me home, The bullies from out of nowhere. Ambushed us! Chasing us down, in their high hopes to kill me!

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Lexi cried, running faster by the second. But then tripping, she dropped me. I got up to my feet, and started running as fast as I could,. Until one of the team was close enough to grab my tail.

I tried my up most to escape, but there was no chance.

"BENJAMIN!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs, crying in shier terror.

"Aww. Look, guys. The little monkey's crying for her big brother!" The gang then started laughing. Insulting me with whatever they could think of.

"Come quick! They're over there!" I heard Lexi shout., Rushing in with my older brother, Benjamin. When Ben saw me getting beaten up by the bullies. He and Lexi rushed in and started beating them down.

Frightened easily, the gang of bullies ran away a far distance. They were nowhere to be seen.

Ben and Lexi rushed over to me, as Ben held me in his arms. And started cuddling me Trying his best to comfort me.

"There, there, little buddy. It's alright. You're big brother's gotcha. Ssssh. It's going to be alright. Just calm down, Reesie." Ben said in his sweetest voice. Gently petting my back.

I tried my best to calm myself down, but after what I'd just experienced, it was very hard for me to clam myself down.

Ben then gently started tickling me. I then began giggling, my tears slowly faded away, I then started to laugh. It seemed that the entire thing that had just happened to me. Just disappeared.

"Gehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! D'awwhawhawhawhawhawhawhawhaw Benhenehehenhenhenhen!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo, my little buddy! That's my girl!" Ben said playfully. Stopping his tickling. He then cuddled me even more.

"You feeling alright, little buddy?" Ben asked.

"I'm feeling a little better, big buddy." I replied, looking up to him and smiling.

"That's what I love to hear, little buddy!" Ben said happily. Hugging me even more.

"Ben?"

"Yes, my best little buddy?"

"Thanks for recuing me from those bullies. If you didn't come in time, I could've been killed."

"Anything for my best little buddy."

Me and Ben continued hugging each other in a loving embrace. Lexi felt adored by the sight. For me, I was happy that Lexi and Ben rescued me from that gang of bullies.

Because after all, Benjamin was my older brother. The only one I had left in my family. And he would always be there to protect me.

Our relationship as a family only =had gotten stronger by the second. And that was something that those bullies could never destroy.

**Don't you hate bullies?! I sure do! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**

**I would also love to give a big thanks to Twin Cats, for coming up with ideas for this chapter!**

**Goodnight, everyone! :)**


	12. Family Love At the Beach

**Well, after a few days. I've returned!**

**Requested by DiddyKF1.**

**DiddyKF1's POV.**

It was a lovely afternoon on Kongo Bongo, while many of the residents were enjoying their day with company, me and my younger sister, were just enjoying our company, at the beach.

It was just a day of relaxing for me and her. Nothing too special was happening. It was just a normal day of relaxation, for me and Reesie.

We were just watching the clouds go by. Until, I heard my little buddy, letting out a small yawn that was adorable to hear.

"Feeling tired, little buddy?" I asked, smiling at my younger sister with a loving smile on my face.

"No, I'm not." She replied. "It's just such a great day to spend some more time with you, Ben."

"Aww, little Reesie-buddy. I love hearing that from you! You're the sweetest kid I've known in my life!' I grabbed my younger sibling, and started cuddling her in my arms as if she was only two-years-old.

My little sister giggled slightly. Blushing deeply, she returned my hug. And we then started hugging each other, again.

"Aww, Ben. You're the sweetest person I've known, too! You're the best. My big Benjamin-buddy!" She smiled at me. Her hazel eyes lit up. I could tell on how she was feeling.

I smiled playfully at my little sister, then, starting to tickle her little feet. It wasn't long before I heard her letting out adorable laughs.

"Benhenehenhenhenhenhen! Geahehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" She giggles even more, which I always adored, since I started raising her.

"Aww. How adorable!" I said, still tickling her feet. "I love ya so much, little Reesie-buddy!"

'Ihihihihihihihihihihihi lovehovehovehovehovehove youhouhouhouhouhouhouhou, toohoohoohoohoohoohoo, bighighighighighighighighig buddyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey!" Reesie replied through her giggling.

I stopped tickling Reesie, as I again, cuddled her in a loving embrace. She giggled a few more times for me. Before letting out a soft smile.

"This reminds me so much of our past, little buddy. Ever since I started raising you. You were just so cute as a baby. And even though you'll be turning ten in a few more months, you're still a cute little monkey for me to have, Reesie."

"Aww, Ben. That was beautiful! I'm very lucky to have you as my older brother!" She said cutely.

"That's my sweet little girl!"

For the rest of the day, it was still some family love between me and Reesie. No matter what would happen, I would always stay by Reesie's side. I would always love her, and no one could take our family bond away, from the both of us.

**Here ya go, big buddy! I hope you loved it! This was very cute to write!**

**If I'm lucky, I'll write chapter seven of Rescue On Crocodile Isle tonight.**

**Goodbye, everyone! :)**


	13. Lexi's Back Story

**Welcome back! Want a new chapter? Of course you do!**

**Requested by Magiku Maggi.**

**Lexi's POV.**

The sun was shining brightly over Kongo Bongo, nothing was going wrong on this lovely day.

Sadly, there was…

Me and Ressie, were once again. Being ambushed by Lucas. One of the island's bullies. Has been insulting Reesie, and I was defending her with everything I had.

"Ben's got such a little coward, for a sister!" Lucas said. Insulting Reesie even more.

"How long are you going to keep this up?!" I screamed, hoping to drive Lucas away.

"Why don't you keep looking for you're parents. You orphan!" Lucas replied, laughing at his comment.

Having a knife in his hand. I then knew he was going to try and kill Reesie off. But instead, he sliced the knife through my long hair.

Lucas only laughed harder. After what he just done to me. I was very shocked. But I still defended my friend from him.

I felt very insulted, but I still defended my friend.

Finally, Lucas caved in. And left me and Reesie alone.

Reesie noticed that I had a upset expression on my face. I then saw my boyfriend, Benjamin, arriving. He was glad to see we were alright. But soon, he too, saw my upset look.

"You feeling okay, Lexi?" Reesie asked.

"Is something wrong?" Ben said.

"I don't want to say." I replied. Not wanting to tell them.

"You can tell us anything. We're you're best friends, Lexi." Reesie said.

I was not too sure about telling my friends about this. But deep down inside me, I knew I HAD to tell them. So, I then began to explain to them.

"When I was a baby, my mother and father, took me to Funky's family to go on a trip, for a week. But soon, the week turned into moths, and it turned into a year. They then decided to adopt me as their own. And even though I knew they weren't my real parents. I was happy to have a family to raise me.'

I then grew upset, as a few tears filled my eyes. Ben and Reesie noticed this, and tried their best to comfort me.

"Aww. Lexi, why didn't you tell us, before?" Reesie asked. "Were you afraid that we might be bullying you, too?"

"No, it's not that. I just didn't want to tell anyone that I was adopted. I wanted to keep it secret to me." I answered.

"It doesn't bother us, much at all. Lexi, it's perfectly fine that you were adopted by Funky and his family. So, there's nothing to be ashamed about." Ben gave me a reassuring smile. As I looked down, so did Reesie.

"Aww. Guys. You're just so wonderful!" I said, smiling at my two best friends. "I could just hug you two, right now!"

"Then, let's!" Reesie said, happily.

It wasn't long before all three of us were hugging each other. I was very lucky to have Ben and Reesie, as my best friends. It was like Ben said. I was no longer ashamed from being Funky's adopted family member. But in other words, I was just so happy to have my two best friends. Benjamin, and Reesie.

**Well, Maggi. I hope you love this! It took me quite some time, but here it is!**

**Goodnight, all of my fellow readers! :)**


	14. An Older Brother's Depression

**ABOUT TIME, YOU CONTINUED THIS STORY!**

**Requested by Twin Cats.**

**My POV.**

It was a bright afternoon, on the island. Me, and my older brother, Benjamin. Were just taking a walk. But the look, on my older brother's face, seemed very depressed. And, I wasn't so sure on why, that could be.

Our fiend, Kayla. Was making some Flower Crowns, until she saw us walking by. And she right away. Noticed Ben's upset expression.

"You feeling alright, Ben?" Kayla asked. "Is something wrong?"

My older brother, let out a sad sigh. And turned to face me, and Kayla.

"I just can't remembering my and Reesie's parents death. Long ago. It came to me, in a dream, this morning, and since then. I've ben depressed, as I ever have been."

Ben fell to the jungle ground, breathing heavily. He couldn't stop thinking about our parents death, those many years, ago.

I felt terrible for my older sibling. I walked over to him. And tapped his shoulder, to get his attention. He turned over to me, with an angry expression. I took several steps back. I now feared, I did something wrong, to make Ben angry at me.

"None of this, is you're fault. Little buddy. It's those darn Kremlings!" He pounded his fist on the ground. "I'd go and kill their families, myself!"

"Ben! Please, calm down!" Kayla cried, running over to him. "You have to forget about the past. Moaning and groaning, over it isn't going to help. Now, please. Take a few deep breaths, and calm down. Okay?"

Ben did as he was told, and started taking deep breaths to calm himself, down. And eventually, he was calm, but still, very depressed.

I sighed, as I sat down on the ground. With my tail, falling to the ground. "I wish there was some way, I could make you happy, big buddy."

Ben turned, and showed a playful smirk on his face. I knew what was coming up, next.

"Oh, there is. My little Reesie-buddy." He pinned me down, and then started wiggling all ten of his fingers, on my feet. I knew I wanted my brother to be happy. And this was the only way.

"Benhenhenhenhenhenhenhenhenhen! Thathathathathathat tickleshickleshickleshickleshickles!" I said, through my nonstop giggling.

"Aww. Tickle, tickle, tickle, my little buddy!" He said playfully. "You've always been so much fun, to tickle!"

"Whyheyheyheyheyhey?" I asked, laughing even more.

"Because I love the way you laugh!" Ben answered. "There's that adorable smile, I'm looking for!"

Kayla, couldn't help, but be adored. She thought this was very cute. And, she was happy, that Ben was no longer upset.

"Alright, Ben. I don't think Reesie can breathe." Said Kayla. "I think, you're happy enough."

Ben stopped his tickling, as I wasn't giggling as much. Like I'd normally would. When I was a baby. Ben, lifted me onto his lap, and hugged me. I smiled brightly at my older brother. As he, did the same.

"I love you, little buddy." Ben said sweetly. "You're the greatest little sister, I ever asked for!"

"I love you, too. Big buddy!" I replied. "You're the best older brother. I ever had to look out for me!"

"Aww! That's my good little girl!"

"D'aww. Ben!"

Kayla, walked over to my brother. Having finished her five Flower Crowns, she placed one on Ben's head. While Ben, didn't seem too annoyed. Kayla, did the same, for me.

"There, Ben. You're pretty." She said, before she began laughing slightly.

Ben chuckled, at Kayla's comment. As me and him, stood up. And bid her, farewell. Kayla, waved goodbye to us. As we did the same for her.

As me and Ben were walking home, Ben gave me a very loving smile. As he playfully messed with my hair.

"I'm glad, you could help me, cure my depression. Little buddy." He said. "Even if it means, that I have to tickle you."

I giggled slightly, and smiled at my older brother. As he, did the same, for me.

"C'mon! Last one back home's a rotten egg!" Ben said playfully. Running as fast as he could on all fours.

I began chasing him down. In yet, another one of our running races. I was very happy to have cured Benjamin over his depression. After all, he'd done so much to keep me happy. And I returned the favor, for my best big buddy.

**Welp, Twin and Maggi. I hope you love this! It didn't take me too long, to figure out why DiddyKF1 could be depressed. **

**Goodnight, everyone!**


	15. Helping My Little Sister Get To Sleep

**Yep, I've returned. And ready to continue! Isn't that great, folks!?**

**Meet The Age Set. It's something that will tell you each age. Me and DidyKF1 have. You, can either PM me on which age, for future chapters. Or, I'll come up with them, myself. Note: It will have to be in the past, for it to work.**

**Requested by Magiku Maggi Dixie Kong.**

**DiddyKF1's POV.**

**I will be four, and DidyKF1, will be seventeen.**

It was a calm, cool, night on Kongo Bongo Island. It was the perfect night, for having some time. With my girlfriend, Lexi.

Me and her, were sitting on the porch swing. Gazing up towards the sky. My girlfriend, sighed softly, as she laid her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. As she, did the same, to me.

"It's so beautiful, out here." Lexi said. "I'm glad, we could have this date, Ben."

"So am I, Lexi." I replied. "I'm beginning to wonder, if my little sister's asleep, yet."

"Ben, I'm sure she is. Don't worry about it."

The moon shone brightly, as we stared into each other's eyes. Lexi started hugging me, as I couldn't help. But do the same for her.

"B-B-Ben?" I heard a cute small, but very shy voice say. "A-a-a-are you awake?"

It was my four-year old little sister. Reesie. I seemed to have been correct. My younger sibling, wasn't asleep.

"You okay, sweetie?" Lexi asked her. "What's wrong, Reesie?"

"I c-can't sleep." She responded. She sighed. "And I'm v-v-very tired."

"Aww. Little buddy, why don't ya come over by us? I'm pretty sure you'll be sleeping, in a while, Reesie." I offered her.

She slowly walked over to us, I lifted her onto my lap. And started cuddling her warmly. Lexi, was just adored. She couldn't help, but smile at the two of us. She thought this was very cute. And as a matter of fact, it was.

"You two, have such a strong bond." Lexi said, kindly. "I'm guessing she's so sweet to you, isn't she, Ben?"

"She sure is." I answered. Rocking my little sister slightly. "She's the sweetest little kid, I've ever known."

Lexi giggled slightly. As she gently patted my sister's head. We then heard the sound of soft snoring. We looked down, and realized. That it was my little sister. She had fallen asleep. And it was a very cute thig to see.

"It'd be best, to put her to bed." I whispered. Not wanting to wake Reesie up. "I probably should, too."

"Same, here." My girlfriend replied. "I'm worn out, from helping Funky. In his workshop, today."

Lexi, stood up, and waved goodbye to me. As I did the same. She climbed down from my house. And started on her way, home.

"See ya, tomorrow, Ben." She called.

"See ya, tomorrow, Lexi." I replied. "Have a good night."

"I will. I hope the same, for you too!"

Lexi had left my house, as I was extremely tired, from watching my sister all day. I slowly walked into my sister's bedroom, placed her in her bed. And tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams, my little Reesie-buddy." I said in a gentle voice. Petting her head. "I'll see you, tomorrow."

I walked out her bedroom, closing the door, behind me. As I went into my own bedroom, I was glad to have spent some time, with my girlfriend. And my younger sibling. As my eyes began to close. I dreamed of my two best friends in the world. Having the best time of their lives., with me.

**Well, Maggi. I hope you love it! It took me awhile to figure out how this would work out. But in the end, it turned out very cute!**

**See you guys, tomorrow!**


	16. An Unexpected Scare

**Well, I've done nothing on this, for a while. So, want some more of this?!**

**Of course, you do!**

**This idea, was all my own.**

**I, will be six. And DiddyKF1, will be nineteen.**

**My POV.**

The afternoon air, on Kongo Bongo. Was such a wonderful sight. And me and my older brother, Benjamin, were just lazing around. Minding our own business.

We then heard a knock, on the front door. Ben, got up to answer it. When he did, he realized, it was one of K Rool's Kremlings. Giving Ben, his best "nice to see you" look.

"What do you, want?" Ben asked, not buying any of this. "If you want the Crystal Coconut. You ran out of luck."

"Aww. Please! Let me keep, the girl!" The Kremling, pointed towards me. As I, was still rather very young at the time, I couldn't help, but tilt my head, in confusion.

"Yeah,… nice try, there. Buster." Ben was about to close the door, when the Kremling, pushed him back. Ben, was now starting to get annoyed by this. And eventually, grew more angry, the more the Kremling, tried to get in.

"please, let me in!" The Kremling, said. Growing more annoying, by the second.

""IF YOU DON'T LEAVE! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING, THAT YOU WISH YOU LEFT HERE, IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ben screamed, in absolute fury.

My heart, sank down to my knees. I was so frightened, after I heard my older brother. Yell like that. I quickly bolted to my bedroom, and hid underneath my bed. And started crying, miserably.

For some time, I was alone. That was, until I heard Ben, calling my name. I was very scared, and I did NOT want to come out.

Ben, crouched down, and noticed my scared expression. He smiled sweetly at me. But I was so frightened, from hearing him yell like that. I didn't want nothing to do with him.

"Aww. Where's my little buddy?" Ben asked playfully. This, would normally work when I was two years-old. "She can't be hiding from me, can't she?"

I couldn't help it. I slowly crawled out from my bed. And sat there,. Shaking like crazy.

"You scared, little buddy?" Ben asked, gently petting my head. "Why so frightened.?"

"When you yelled at that Kremling, it scared me so bad!'" I replied, with tears pouring down my eyes. "It was so scary!"

I couldn't hold my tears in, any longer. I started bawling heavily. Multiple tears rolled down my cheeks. And landed on my fur. Now being very frightened of my older brother, I felt like, I'd be crying forever.

Ben, lifted me onto his lap, and gave me a very loving smile. And then, got a playful smirk on his face.

"Okay, little buddy. I didn't want to do this… but…"

I didn't know what expect. Was I going to be punished? Surely , that couldn't be so.

Then I felt a ticklish sensation, on my stomach. I couldn't help, but start laughing. My voice grew more high- pitched. As Ben, wouldn't give in, until I was no longer, upset.

"Ah, yes! That laughter's just what ya need, my little Reesie-buddy!" Ben said playfully. "You've got such an adorable laughter!"

"Geahehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehe!" I giggled. As that, only managed to make me, unable to breathe.

"So, how are ya feeling now, little Reesie-buddy?" Ben teased, tickling my feet.

"I'mhimhimhimhimhimhimhimhim Nothothothothothothot upsethethethethethet, anymorehorehorehorehorehore!"

"That's what I love to hear, little buddy! I'm so happy, to have a happy little buddy!" Ben continued to tickle my feet, and, going for my sides. Just make me laugh, even harder.

"Alright, little buddy. I'd best stop. Don't want you passing out, or anything like that." Ben stopped tickling me, as I looked to him, with my face red from my laughing. And couldn't stop showing a cute smile.

"There's that smile, I've been looking for." Ben said very kindly. Holding me in his arms. And started hugging me, I couldn't help but blush. I was once more, very happy.

"Feeling better, little buddy?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm feeling better, now." I replied.

"That's my little Reesie- buddy!" Ben hugged me even more. I blushed even harder. I felt all of his love, going down into my heart.

"I love you, little buddy." Ben said sweetly. "You're such a sweet little kid."

"I love you, too. Big buddy!" I replied, hugging my brother, in return.

"I promise, I'll never frighten you, like that again. Little buddy."

"You're forgiven, Ben."

Our embrace seemed like hours, on end. Even though, Ben scared me to death, with his yelling. He was still, my older brother. And I loved him, and I knew he loved me, too.

No matter what would happen. Our bond as a family, was so strong. Not even the toughest of Kremlings, could take our relationship, away. Our bond, had just stronger, as our family hug. Lasted for what seemed like hours. And, having Ben as my older brother. I was sure, very lucky, indeed.

**YES! At last, I come back to this! I'm proud to be back on the FanFictio Swing!**

**Reviews and requests, are welcome. Oh, Twin Cats, you're request might be written, some other time. Later on, in the story.**

**Goodnight, my dear friends! :)**


	17. A Game Of Hide And Seek

**FINALLY ABOUT TIME, YOU CAME BACK TO THIS STORY DIDDYKGAL!**

**Hehe. Yep, it back. And ready to continue!**

**This idea, was all my own.**

**There will be our present ages, for this chapter.**

**DiddyKF1's POV.**

Nothing much, was happening. This calm Tuesday afternoon. So, me and my little sister, Reesie. Had decided, to spend the afternoon, with a little game of 'hide and seek"

So, far for the first few rounds. My younger sibling, was seeming to be winning, all this time. But, I was ready to beat her. The next round. Cause I was the one who would look for her!

After I had finished the count down. I began searching every inch of the Kongo Jungle, but, with no luck. There wasn't any sign of my little sister, anywhere.

"_Sheesh. I wonder, where my little Reesie-buddy, went off to." _ I thought, before I could hear the sound of giggling, coming from behind me.

I turned my head around, only to find out. That Reesie, was hiding on my shoulders, the whole time!

"Haha! You really thought, you hide from me, little buddy?" I lifted her over me. As she started laughing in complete joy.

I lifted her onto my lap, and started hugging her warmly in my arms. As if she was just a toddler, once more.

I gently, wiggled my fingers around her stomach. She started giggling, in a instant. And, thus. I was tickling her feet. Once again.

**(A/N: Based off of actual Hangout conversations. If you can't handle cuteness. Please exit this FanFiction story, right away! LOL)**

"Benhenehehenhenhenhen! Stophophophophophophophophop ithithithithithithithithithithithithit!" My younger sibling said through her giggling. Laughing even harder.

"I just love hearing that cute high pitched- laughter of yours, little buddy!" I said. Continuing to tickle her.

Not wanting to go too far. I stopped tickling her, as she. Was smiling at me. And, wrapping her arms around my neck. She started hugging me. As I, couldn't help, but do the same for her..

"I love ya so much, my little Reesie-buddy." I said, as I continued cuddling her in my arms.

"I love you so much, too. Big Benjamin-buddy!" She replied, hugging me even more.

We continued hugging each other. Until we continued on with our day of fun. Just me, and her. Together as best buddies. And no one, could tear us apart. From our strong bond as a family.

**HAHA! I've come back to this story. That's fantastic, if I do say so myself!**

**See you guys, around!**


End file.
